


i've never wanted to hurt you

by we_purple_them



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Hurt Alec, M/M, Magic, Nightmare, Scars, magic flashout
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_purple_them/pseuds/we_purple_them
Summary: Alec wusste das Magnus ihm niemals weh tun wollte. Deswegen wird er ihm die Narbe, die der Hexenmeister hinterlassen hatte auch nie  zeigen.





	i've never wanted to hurt you

Abrupt wachte der Schattenjäger auf. Der Mond schien hell durch die Vorhänge und tauchte das Zimmer in ein leicht bläuliches Licht. Ein schneller Blick auf die kleine Digitaluhr zeigte ihm das es erst 3.00 Uhr morgens war. Ein leises Wimmern ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite schnellen. Magnus hatte sich in Embryo Haltung an die Kante des Bettes gedrückt. Seine Hände hatten sich so stark in die Decke geklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Das Gesicht des Hexenmeisters war in das weiche Satinkissen gepresst, doch Alec konnte trotzdem die dunklen Flecken auf dem Stoff erkennen.

 

Magnus weinte.

 

Alarmiert richtete sich der Schattenjäger auf.

 

"Mags." flüsterte Alec mit rauer Stimme.

 

Er griff nach der Schulter des Hexenmeisters.

 

"Papa ... bitte nicht ... Mama wacht nicht mehr auf ... bitte wach auf Mama." schluchzte er, während er sich so stark in sein Kissen krallte, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge.

 

"Magnus!" sagte Alec nun deutlich lauter und rüttelte leicht an der Schulter seines Freundes. "Magnus das ist nur ein Traum. Wach auf!" bestimmt redete Alexander auf ihn ein und strich ihm dabei die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

 

"AU!" erschrocken zuckte der Schattenjäger zurück.

 

Er hatte Magnus durch die Haare fahren wollen, um ihn endlich wach zu kriegen, doch ein goldener Funken hatte ihm einen heftigen Schlag verpasst. Fluchend schüttelte er die schmerzende Hand.

 

Mit Schrecken musste Alec beobachten wie Magnus's Magie anfing eine schimmernde Mauer um ihn herum zu bilden. Unzählige Funken stoben von der goldenen Wand ab, die sich von Sekunde von Sekunde vergrößerte. Die Magie fing an, wie ein Wirbelsturm, sich um Magnus Körüer herum zu bewegen und Alec konnte die elektrische Spannung förmlich auf der Zunge schmecken.

 

"Magnus ... du musst dich beruhigen. Ich bin hier. Alles ist gut. Ich werde nicht zulassen das dich jemand verletzt." versuchte der Schattenjäger beruhigend auf seinen Freund einzureden.

 

"Bitte ... bitte tu mir nicht weh." fing Magnus nun wieder an u schluchzen.

 

Alec war verunsichert. Schon oft hatte er Magnus seine Magie im Kampf benutzen sehen, doch er selbst hatte nur positive Erinnerungen mit ihr.

 

Das warme tröstende Gefühl, wenn Magnus ihn heilte.

 

Das sanfte Kribbeln, dass unbemerkt von Magnus über seinen Körper strich, wenn sie sich näher kamen.

 

Trotzdem musste er Magnus wecken um ihn von seinem Alptraum zu befreien. Zögernd streckte er seine Hand wieder nach ihm aus, auf einen weiteren Strom ähnlichen Schlag gefasst. Doch auf das was als nächstes passierte war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

 

Magnus öffnete abrupt seine zu Katzenschlitzen zusammengezogenen Augen und starrte ihn an. Im nächsten Moment war vor ihm eine goldene Explosion. Die Magie schleuderte ihn ruckartig nach hinten und ließ seinen Kopf heftig mit der Wand kollidieren. Beneblt fasste er sich an den Kopf und als er sie wieder zurückzog war sie blutrot.

 

Das nächste was er mitbekam war das Brennen, dass sich über seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte zog. Aus Reflex fasste er sich ins Gesicht und bereute es auch schon prompt. Seine Haut fühlte sich an als würde sie in Flammen aufgehen und ein schwarzer Schleier fing an sich vor seinem rechten Auge auszubreiten und seine Sicht somit zu trüben.

 

"Alec?!" hörte er Magnus panisch schreien.

 

Der Hexenmeister saß in Schockstarre auf dem Himmelbett und blickte blickte ihn verstört an. Im nächsten Moment verdrehten sich seine Augen und er fiel zurück auf den Rücken. Immer noch benebelt vom Schmerz stand Alec auf und ging schwankend auf den Nachtschrank zu, auf dem sein Handy lag. Der Schmerz an seinem Kopf und auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihn leise Schmerzgeräusche ausstoßen. Verzweifelt wählte er Catarinas Nummer.

 

Die blauhäutige Hexenmeisterin hob zu seinem Glück schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.

 

"Alec? Was ist passiert?" hörte er Catarinas verwirrte Stimme. Natürlich. Wer rechnete auch auch schon mitten in der nacht angerufen zu werden.

 

"Cat du musst zu Magnus Loft kommen. Ich bin am Kopf und im Gesicht verletzt und ich glaube Magnus ist ohn-" Alec konnte seinen Satz gar nicht beenden, denn die Hexenmeisterin unterbrach ihn schon.

 

"Ich komme sofort."

 

Schon nach zehn Sekunden öffnete sich ein Portal in ihrer Wohnung aus dem Catarina heraustrat. Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf dem im Bett liegenden Magnus und traf dann ihn. Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie stürzte zu ihm.

 

"Alec!" schrie sie, doch er hörte es nur gedämpft. Seine ganze Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und er wurde immer schläfriger.

 

"Alexander! Du darfst auf keinen Fall einschlafen. Du hast viel Blut verloren." sagte sie so laut wie möglich um seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu verlieren.

 

Alec's komplette rechte Gesichtshälfte war feuerrot und mit tiefen Verbrennungen versehen, was auch den Geruch von verbrannter Haut in der Luft erklärte. Catarina erkannte schon auf dem ersten Blick das sie sein Auge nicht mehr retten können werden würde. Aus seiner Kopfwunde tropfte unaufhörlich Blut auf das helle Parkett. Die Hexenmeisterin ließ ihre Finger schnipsen und sah zu wie Alec's Platzwunde langsam aber stetig wieder zuwuchs. Sein Gesicht dagegen war ein schwieriger Fall. Pure Magie hatte es buchstäblich verbrannt und somit tiefe Schäden hinterlassen.

 

Die oberflächlicheren Verbrennungen konnte Catarina's Magie ohne Probleme heilen, doch zurück blieb eine großflächige Narbe auf der ganzen Gesichtsfläche des Schattenjägers. Catarina hatte mit Hilfe ihrer Heilungskräfte Alec's komplette Schmerzen genommen, sodass er jetzt nicht mehr so bleich im Gesicht und auch wieder anzusprechen war. Er blickte mit seinem linken Auge zu ihr nach oben, während die Pupille des anderen Auges unnatürlich weiß war und nach vorne starrte.

 

"Es tut mir leid Alec. Dein Gesicht ... das ist alles was ich für dich tun konnte." flüsterte Catarina beschämt.

 

"Danke Cat." er nickte ihr zu und stand auf. "Bitte check Magnus durch. Ich bin im Bad." mit diesen Worten ging er aus der Tür.

 

Die Hexenmeisterin ließ ihre Magie über Magnus Körper gleiten. Er war durch den hohen Energieverlust ohnmächtig geworden und musste nur schlafen um sich wieder zu erholen. Immer noch besorgt stand Catarina auf und ging zu Alec ins Bad. Er stand mit dem Gesicht nach vorne gebeugt vor dem Spiegel und tastete es ab.

 

"Du solltest es nicht anfassen. Es darf kein Dreck reinkommen sonst entzündet es sich noch." warnte Cat den Schattenjäger.

 

"Es spannt." flüsterte Alec.

 

"Ich weiß und das wird auch nicht wieder weggehen. Deine ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte ist eine große Narbe. Ich werde dir eine Salbe geben, die du jeden Morgen auftragen musst."

 

Alec antwortete ihr nicht, aber lächelte sie trotzdem dankbar an. Trotz das die Narbe Alec's Lächeln zu einer Fratze verzog, konnte Catarina nicht anders als zurück zulächeln.

 

"Magnus geht es soweit gut. Er hat nur zu viel Magie auf einmal benutzt und ist deswegen zusammen geklappt." informierte sie den Schattenjäger.

 

Alec nickte nur und zog seine Stele. Die Hexenmeisterin erkannte das er sich eine Shape-Shifting Rune auf den Unterarm zeichnete. Die feuerrote Farbe der Narbe ging zurück und die verbrannte Augenbraue wuchs wieder nach. Der weiße Schleier über dem rechten Auge verschwand und zurück blieb ein blaues Auge.

 

"Alec wa-"

 

"Er wird davon niemals erfahren Catarina. Versprich es mir." sagte Alec ernst.

 

"Aber -"

 

"Niemals!" unterbrach der Schattenjäger sie erneut.

 

" ... Ok" stimmte sie widerstrebend zu. Magnus würde es irgendwann von selbst herausfinden und dann würde es einen großen Knall geben.

 

****

 

Als Magnus Stunden später aufwachte, schreckte er ängstlich nach oben. Er hatte schlecht geträumt.

 

"Magnus?" hörte er Alec's Stimme.

 

Erleichtert sah er zu dem unversehrten Schattenjäger. "Ich habe geträumt, das du von mir verletzt wurdest."

 

"Das war nur ein Alptraum. Schlaf weiter Mags. Mir geht es gut." versicherte ihm Alec und zog ihn an sich.

 

Erleichtert atmete Magnus aus und schlief zu dem beruhigenden Geräusch von Alexanders Herz wieder ein.

 

Alec starrte auf den Nachttisch auf dem die Salbe stand die ihm Catarina gegeben hatte. Er würde sie bald auftragen müssen, denn auch wenn man die Wunde nun durch die Rune nicht mehr sah, spürte er doch das Spannen das bei jeder Bewegung entstand.


End file.
